


The Boy With the Pretty Blue Eyes

by IOU_Superglue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sad Louis, first work in the fandom, implied eating disorder, no smut haha, oh and a proposal, oh suicide attempt, that's it basically, the author is bad at tagging, very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOU_Superglue/pseuds/IOU_Superglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy with the pretty blue eyes always sits alone at the back of their English classroom. Harry doesn’t know his name; he wasn’t paying attention at the beginning of the year. No one ever calls the boy out, and Harry is too shy to ask him outright what his name is and whether or not he wants to go to the cinema this Friday. He hopes he remembers soon. In the mean time, he just watches the boy with the pretty blue eyes and smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy With the Pretty Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Yaw, so I am not the owner of the multi-million dollar franchise that is One Direction. I make no money off of this, and am not affiliated with anyone having to do with the actual band. I am not claiming the events of this work are real, nor am I shipping it hardcore.
> 
> I just really, really like writing about cute boys.

The boy with the pretty blue eyes always sits alone at the back of their English classroom. Harry doesn’t know his name; he wasn’t paying attention at the beginning of the year. No one ever calls the boy out, and Harry is too shy to ask him outright  and whether or not he wants to go to the cinema this Friday. He hopes he remembers soon. In the mean time, he just watches the boy with the pretty blue eyes and smiles.

The boy with the pretty blue eyes smiled at Harry today. Harry thinks he might faint. Instead of doing that, however, Harry blushes. He gives a timid smile and a small little wave back to the boy with the pretty blue eyes.

They boy with the pretty blue eyes looks sad today. Harry doesn’t know why. Harry manages to catch his eyes and offers a small smile, waving his fingers just a bit. The boy with the pretty blue eyes smiles back. It doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

The boy with the pretty blue eyes doesn’t look up from his desk all day today. His hands are on his arms and from his seat Harry can see his nails digging dark purple crescents into his skin. Harry smiles at the boy, but he just digs his fingers in deeper.

The boy with the pretty blue eyes comes to school in a dark purple jumper today. He’s hunched over himself, almost like he’s trying to collapse like a black hole. He doesn’t smile at Harry, but then again, what else is new?

The boy with the pretty blue eyes starts losing weight. Harry seems to be the only one who notices. His jumper clings to his body, and his pants hang off of him. He looks like he’s barely even there. Harry wonders if he’s eating, and where that smile went.

The boy with the pretty blue eyes doesn’t think today. He’s still in his purple jumper, but he rolls the sleeves up for a moment to scratch at his wrist, which is bonier than Harry would have expected. Harry can see them then: dark red lines. Harry looks up to the boy’s face and their eyes meet. Harry can tell something has changed. His eyes are dull blue now, instead of vibrant, with that beautiful spark behind them. Harry waves. The boy does not.

The boy with the dead blue eyes comes to class with a journal today. Harry listens to him read from it when the teacher catches him scribbling something down, and snidely asks him if he would like to share. His voice is on the edge of breaking as he reads, and what he reads aloud is oh-so sad. The teacher looks like he regrets making him say anything when he finally stops.

The boy with the dead blue eyes drags himself to class the next day without his journal. He stares at his desk all day. Harry would wave, but he knows it won’t be seen.

The boy with the dead blue eyes doesn’t come to class the next day. Harry doesn’t know how to feel about it.

The boy with the dead blue eyes doesn’t come to school again, but by now Harry’s heard the rumors. _“Did you hear... Tried to off himself... Little sister found him... Pills.”_ the whispers are everywhere in the class and they pass through everyone’s lips and ears. Harry just shuts them out. He wishes he had someone to wave at.

The boy with the dead blue eyes doesn’t come back to school for a long time. Harry misses him.

 

The boy with the blue eyes walks into English two months later. He sits down in his usual spot and the teacher welcomes him back in a fashion that appears to be genuine but is in fact riddled with guilt and pity. The boy thanks him. His eyes are no longer dead,

Harry knows because the boy smiles at him.

Harry brings the boy with the pretty blue eyes a flower the next day. It’s an Amaryllis, which Harry learned from Google just last night means “worth beyond beauty.” He just wants the boy with the blue eyes to know he’s beautiful. When the boy with the pretty blue eyes sees it lying on his desk, he smiles, and looks at Harry. Harry smiles back.

The boy with the pretty blue eyes is already in his seat when harry comes to class the next day. Harry takes a deep breath when he realizes this: this is his chance, today is his day,

Harry sits down in the seat next to him.

“Hi,” he breathes. “I’m Harry.”

“Hi,” says the boy with the pretty blue eyes, and Harry feels like his whole life has been leading up to this moment. “I’m Louis.”

Harry thinks he’s in love.

 

~*~

 

A month later, Harry asks Louis out on a date.

Louis says yes.

And just like that, Harry gets to know the boy with the pretty blue eyes. He learns things he would not have learned in that English class. Louis is loud, and at times obnoxious, but fun, and Harry loves every moment he spends with him. Louis has lots of little sisters, Harry finds. Later that year he finds out Lottie is the one who found Louis when he swallowed all those pretty blue (deadly) pills. After dinner with Louis’ family one night, night, a night that has been filled with giggles (--chuckles, manly chuckles as Louis will affirm) and bright smiles and equally bright eyes, Lottie thanks him.

Harry asks her what for.

Lottie smiles. “You brought him back.”

 

~*~

They room together when they head off to Uni. Harry gets to know Louis’ body even better than he knows his own in their shared dorm. Louis doesn’t complain.

~*~

Louis stops eating as much after a particularly harsh day. He doesn’t think Harry will  
notice.

Time passes.

Louis drops more weight.

Harry notices.

~*~

The next day when Louis wakes up, there is an Amaryllis laying across the nightstand. It brings a small smile to his face.

Louis is still sad for some time after that, a long time, but it isn’t nearly as bad as when they were in high school. It’s better because Louis isn’t alone, because Harry is there with him.

~*~

Harry proposes for years later, when they graduate. Harry tells him to meet him at their favorite restaurant at seven that night.

Louis walks in and sees a single Amaryllis in a bouquet of roses laying across their usual table. Louis smiles and sits down in one of the chairs, waiting for Harry.

Harry appears a few moments later, goofy grin on his face as he gives Louis a small wave, much like that first one in English all those years ago. The boy with the pretty blue eyes smiles and waves back, shaking his head because his boyfriend is unbelievable.

“Hi,” he says, and he feels like his whole life has been leading up to this moment. “I’m Harry. Marry me?”

Louis is shocked for a moment, because where did that box and that ring come from?

“Hi,” says the boy with the pretty blue eyes, “I’m Louis. Yes.”

Harry thinks he's in love.

**Author's Note:**

> but yes, comments, reviews, anything would be great.
> 
> I just updated for some typos, that have hopefully been fixed: if not, be sure to call it out!


End file.
